The Dark Magic
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a sequel using the same characters as Secret of Mana 1&2, main ones being the ones from 1.  This Also includes some OCs.   PurimXRandi PopoiXCarlie
1. Purim's New Love

Alright so now I am writing a Secret of Mana 1&2 fiction. Everyone of that can be in the second party is here and also we have Dyluck joining Randi's (The main character of the first game) Party. I am writing to add on my own storyline at the secret of mana series. It is Dark magic exists in the world of Mana. Leveling both parties for a second time and having to level some OCs. Also when they first meet Kevin, they don't trust him because he is a wolfman. Secret of Mana Characters Square-Enix. Background Music is Carnival of Rust by Poets of The Fall. Now on with the Story.

* * *

The Dark Magic Chapter 1: Purim's New Love

Purim, still upset over Dyluck's Death to Thanatos, has become isolated from the other people in Pandora. She doesn't speak to anyone. She doesn't even speak to her father. Suddenly Randi walks over to her.

Randi says "Purim, still upset over Dyluck?"

Purim says "Yeah." She then thinks "Randi understands me but does he love me? I love him."

Randi says "I don't like seeing you upset. I like you a lot so could you stop being so upset?"

Purim, shocked at his confession, asks "Do you love me?"

Randi blushes at that question and says "Yeah, I do."

Purim says "I love you as well. I guess Dad was right when he betrothed me to the Mana Knight."

Randi's Blush intensifies and he says "Want a kiss to seal the deal?"

Purim says "Sure."

Their bodies start moving toward each other and then they meet in a kiss. They keep kissing for a good five minutes. Then they separate and hear an 'Ah!' They look in that direction and see Popoi.

Randi says "Popoi, You're Back?"

Popoi says "The spirits have come back and so has all the mana."

Randi says "So what is it?"

Popoi says "The spirits wish to speak to us"

Purim says "Let's go see what they want, Randi."

Randi says "Alright, my love."

Purim blushes at what Randi just called her. She isn't over Dyluck yet though.

Randi says "Still not over Dyluck?"

Purim says "Yeah, it will take some time."

To Be Continued...


	2. The New Quest

Alright so now it's time for chapter 2 called the New Quest. This chapter is the one where we learn about the newest quest that the spirits have for the secret of mana 1 trio. What the spirits don't know is that the secret of mana 2 party members of six will also be joining them. It will be later that Randi runs into the Secret of Mana 2 group. The first to be obtained is Kevin.

Secret of Mana Characters © Square-Enix.

Background song is Whispers In the Dark by Skillet.

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Quest

Randi, Purim, and Popoi approach the Water Palace to see the spirits gathered around it. The spirits tell them to approach.

Randi says "What's this about, Spirits?"

Undine says "We need you to wield the mana sword once again. A dark magic soceror has appeared in the land and he is called Lord Ignus."

Randi says "Sounds like he is a very powerful Dark Magic Soceror."

Purim says "Yeah he must be since we are needing to use the mana sword to fight him."

Gnome says "Yes but he must be defeated so that we can revive the mana tree."

Popoi says "Revive the Mana Tree? How?"

Salamando says "There is a female member of the Tribe of mana. We don't know who this girl is but we do know that she is related to Randi."

Randi says "I have a sister? Wow."

Purim says "Um any chance you know what the Dark Magic Soceror is planning?"

Another person walked in and said "If we knew that, it would be too easy."

Randi says "Who are you?"

Lumina says "This is your cousin Skull, Randi."

Randi says "Wow, I have a cousin too."

Skull says "That is my cousin? Here is the mana sword, Cousin."

Skull throws the sword at Randi, which Randi catches.

Randi says "Thanks Skull. You coming along with us?"

Shade says "Yes he is."

Skull says "What? Argh."

Shade says "Unless you don't want to revive the mana tree."

Skull says "Alright, let's go."

The spirits leave.

Skull says "I can use Dryad magic. I got Wall, Revivifier, Sleep Flower, Burst, and A special saber called Leaf Saber."

Randi says "You use the same weapons as us."

Skull says "Yes, Start me with the spear."

Randi walks over and gives Skull the Spear.

Purim says "I will use the javelin."

Popoi says "I will use the axe."

Randi says "I, of course, will use the Sword."

Randi lead the group down the path and toward Pandora. Suddenly 3 goblins attack them.

Skull says "Sleep Flower!"

One of the goblins were knocked uncounsis. Randi whacks it with the sword. Then Popoi does the exact same thing with the axe. The goblin dies. Purim throws the javelin at another goblin and it dies. The Final Goblin strikes Randi.

Skull runs over, blocks for Randi, and says "Burst!"

The goblin gets hit by the burst and dies.

Randi says "You weren't kidding when you said You can use Dryad magic."

Skull says "Yeah but my magic is level 0."

Randi says "And it killed that goblin? Plenty good damage."

Purim says "We better get going before more goblins come."

Randi says "Yeah good idea."

The group continues running to Pandora. At Pandora, they learn of the Moonlight Forest and decide to check it out.

TBC...


	3. Randi VS Kevin

Alright it's time for Chapter 3 of the Dark Magic. This chapter is called Randi VS Kevin. This is the first chapter with Kevin in it. The special thing is this will be a one on one fight between Randi and Kevin. They don't trust Kevin yet.

All Secret of Mana Characters Square-Enix. Skull Me.

Background Song is VS Sinnoh Champion from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

* * *

The Dark Magic Chapter 3: Randi VS Kevin

The group enter The Moonlight Forest and immediately see why it's called that. The forest is night all the time. Now they just wonder what exactly told the people of Pandora is causing trouble for travelers. They believe it's some kind of Dark Magic Monster. Then they run into what is causing the ruckus.

The Wolfman says "You will not hurt my wolf friend."

Popoi says "We wouldn't do such a thing."

Purim and Randi agree with him. Skull is trying to recognize this Wolfman from somewhere. Then he realized where he recognizes him.

Skull says "You're Kevin, the Wolfman who forsake his father, the Beast King. Am I right?"

Kevin says "You are right. there is no questioning that you are foreigners seeking to destroy my friend."

Randi says "Would you just get it from the weapon I am wielding also known as the Mana Sword."

Kevin says "You lie. Sword was sealed many years Before. I know since it was my duty to seal it with the faerie."

Randi says "Argh. How's this? You and I will do a one-on-one battle. We will see who is telling the truth. If I am, you will feel the power of the sword coming from me, alright?"

Kevin says "Duel accepted. I will win."

Skull says "Cousin, you sure you want to face him?"*

Randi says "I must to prove it to him we are good."

Skull says "Alright."

Kevin starts the battle with a slash attack. Randi uses his sword to block the attack and then attacks with the sword. Kevin takes the hit to feel the power of the sword rush into him. He activates his strong form. Then he attacks Randi with his claw. Randi once again blocks and attacks with his sword. Kevin takes the hit once again to feel the power of the sword rush into him. Kevin then attacks and misses. Randi attacks and hits for a final strike.

Duel over, Randi wins!

Kevin says "That the mana sword. Maybe it wise to team up."

Randi says "That is a very wise move."

Kevin joins the party.

Randi says "Alright time to move out and kill whatever gets in our way."

Kevin says "I show you the way to the statue of the goddess by my home. You will get to meet my friend Carl."

Randi says "Good plan. You lead, Kevin."

Kevin says "Remember Carl is a friendly wolf."

Popoi says "We got that."

They enter the forest and go to Kevin's home. At Kevin's Home, they meet Carl and then heal at the statue of the Goddess.

TBC...


End file.
